1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a positioning and heat dissipating device of an interface card.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of the computer science, more and more interface cards are added to a computer. In general, interface cards are connected to the motherboard and are installed at a concentrated area. Furthermore, the speed of the interface card is increased. Thereby, the temperature in the interface card installing area is increased so that it is, possible that the computer will shutdown improperly. However, in the prior art, the heat dissipation is aimed at the area of CPU and thus motherboard, while the area for installing the interface card is not emphasized.
Furthermore, the interface cards are connected to a computer through card slots. Thereby, it is desirable to have a way for installing the interface card easily and firmly securing the interface card.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a positioning and heat dissipating device of an interface card which only occupies a small size in the casing. Especially, the space having the interface card has a better heat dissipating effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positioning and heat dissipating device of an interface card, wherein the heat-dissipating module has a positioning element, the positioning element and heat-dissipating module are movable with respect to one another. Thereby, the interface card can be positioned easily.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a positioning and heat dissipating device of an interface card comprising an operation platform and at least one heat-dissipating module. The heat-dissipating module is fixed to a platform. The heat dissipating effect of the heat-dissipating module is correspondent to the interface card in a casing. The heat-dissipating module has an independent fan and a frame for installing the fan. A plurality of sliding grooves are, formed on the frame; each sliding groove is installed with a positioning element movable on the sliding groove. A positioning portion on each positioning element presses a respective interface card so as to achieve the effect of positioning the interface card.